Conventional baggage or containers can be carried in a variety of ways. Many bagagges or other types of luggage include wheels disposed on the bottom of the baggage that allow the user to roll the bag on the ground rather than having to lift the bag and carry it in mid-air. Wheeled baggage can also include four wheels to allow the user to push or pull the baggage when upright, or can include two wheels so that the user can push or pull the baggage when carried at an angle to the ground plane.
Collapsible or telescopic handles are commonly used with wheeled baggage 620 so that a user can walk upright and pull the baggage behind them. As shown in FIG. 6, the conventional handle assembly 600 typically includes two sets of first poles 605 and two sets of second poles 610 that can be telescopically collapsed into a receiving portion 615 of the baggage. To collapse the first poles 605 into the second poles 610, the user must typically press a release button 625 to release spring-loaded balls 630 or other detent mechanisms that are biased into a locking condition. By pressing the release button 625, the user can then push the first poles into the second poles 610, and further push the entire handle assembly 600 into the receiving portion 615 of the baggage.